


Loosening Up

by Araloth



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer may come off as a bit of a jerk sometimes but Sam knows how to handle him…</p>
<p>(Because the “Isn’t he adorable” line kept getting stuck in my head and these two would be really hot together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosening Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Spencer is really underage because we don't how old he is but I figured better to be safe. This is my first time posting this kind of a story so I'll see how it goes I guess. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.

“Alright guys hit the showers!” Sam called out.

The team trudged over to Sam and began making their way into the locker room. It still felt weird for Sam to be running practice by himself but Coach Beiste had trusted him and put the team in his hands. Sam would make sure the team was ready when Beiste returned.

Really he didn’t have much to worry. Between Sue’s crazy recruiting and the hard work Beiste had put in, the team was already in great shape. Sam only had one real worry-his quarterback.

True to his word Sam had let Spencer try out for the starting QB spot. And the kid was actually really good. The team would have been in better shape than ever if it weren’t for Spencer’s attitude. Twice today in practice he’d yelled at one of his teammates when plays went awry. The kid was putting too much pressure on himself and the rest of the team was suffering for it. Morale was already low with Beiste taking a leave of absence and Sam worried that if didn’t do something soon the despondent team might actually lose its next game. There was no way Sam was gonna let that happen.

“Hold up Spencer!” 

Spencer broke off from the rest of the players and trotted over to Sam. 

“What is it Coach?

Sam could see he was still angry about practice. “Look Spencer- I know things didn’t go as well you wanted them to today but you can’t keep going off on your teammates like that. They’re working just as hard as you are.”

“But Thompson completely missed-“

“That’s enough.” Sam said a little more forcefully than he intended. Spencer looked at Sam guiltily and hung his head. “Take five more laps. Then meet me in Coach-I mean in my office. We need to have a longer talk about you attitude.”

Spencer sighed. He was already a sweaty mess from practice and the last thing he wanted to do was extra laps. In full pads no less. “Yes sir…”

As Spencer took off running Sam found his mind drifting slightly as he admired the view. Sam had never cared for labels and he’d have to be blind to not find Spencer attractive. The football pants left little to the imagination, and as he watched the new quarterback jog around the field he thought of the perfect way to get him to loosen up a little…

When Spencer finally made it into the locker room most of the team was already filing out. A few shot him sympathetic looks, but just as many including Thompson seemed to be happily at his predicament. Spencer pulled off his sweat drenched jersey and shoulder pads and threw them into his locker. He wanted nothing more than a long hot shower and to forget today’s practice ever happened. Just as he sat down on the bench to take of his shoes he heard Sam calling out to him.

“Spencer?” Sam poked his head out of the office door “I said we needed to talk…”

“Can’t I shower off first Sam? I’m disgusting.”

“You should have thought about that before you went off in practice. Now let’s go.”

Spencer huffed and pulled himself off the bench. As he walked in to the coaching office Sam silently congratulated himself on his timing. Spencer’s soaked white t-shirt and those beautiful football pants were hugging him like a second skin. Thank god for Spandex Sam though.

As soon as Spencer was inside Sam pulled the door closed and locked it. The team was gone by this point, and he doubted anyone would walk in, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Sam pointed to the cheap folding chair in front of the desk for Spencer, and walked around to the coach’s chair.

“Okay Spencer. What’s been going on with you lately? Ever since Coach Bieste left you been all over the others. I know things have been different-

“C’mon Sam! I’m sorry I yelled at the guys but they deserved it. Thompson was terrible out there today and Peters-

Sam sighed. “Look not everyone is going to adapt to the new plays as quickly as you. 

Spencer smirked playfully “ That’s cause I’m the best. It’s why you made me quarterback.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “That’s part of the reason yeah. But now that you’re quarterback you can’t keep tearing your teammates down.”

“I always call them out when they screw up. It makes them less likely to do it again.”

This may be harder than I though. Sam leaned back in the chair. “This is more than just teasing someone. You’re the quarterback now. You have to lead the team and you can’t do that if half of them are mad at you all the time.”

Spencer looked away guiltily. “I know…”

“You never used to ride the guys this hard with Coach Bieste.” Sam said 

“I know Coach…”

Sam felt his pants tighten a little. There was just something about the way Spencer said coach that got to him. Sam subtly reached hand under the desk to adjust his growing bulge. The red shorts were already pretty skimpy, but Sam would need everything he had if he was going to pull this off.

Sam stood up and walked around the desk. He sat right in front of Spencer, putting his bulge as close to him as he dared. “So why is it so different with me Spencer? Why are you so much harder on the guys now that I’m in charge?”

Spencer tried to look anywhere but in front of him. Sam’s cock was clearly outlined in his shorts. It looked huge, like all of Spencer’s fantasy’s come to life. 

Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard…Spencer thought furiously

Sam watched as Spencer tried to look anywhere but at him. “C’mon Spencer…what’s the problem?

“Coach-I uh…”

Spencer watched as Sam’s cock jumped in his shorts. He couldn’t help but look up at Sam’s face. From this angle the overhead light seemed to give Sam’s blonde hair a bright halo. He looked at Spencer knowingly with those beautiful blue eyes

Crap… don’t get hard.

Sam smiled “What is it Spencer?”

“You-I mean you’re-“

“I’m what?”

Spencer finally spoke in barely more than a whisper. “Your so hot…”

That was what Sam had been hoping to hear. He smiled even wider. “So you’ve got a little crush on your coach huh?

For once Spencer looked unsure of himself “Y-yeah… I guess”.

Sam felt himself get even harder. “Has all this been because I’m in charge in now? You wanted to look good for me?”

Spencer slowly seemed to be slowly gaining his confidence back. “You called me a majestic knight…” and boy had those words lead to some great jerk off fantasies he thought “I just wanted to prove to you I could be.”

Sam was so glad he locked the door. He smiled. “Okay then Spenc…stand up. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Spencer stood up slowly. He smiled mischievously all of his confidence coming back in an instant. “What are you going to do Sam-I mean Coach?”

Sam chuckled at the emphasis Spencer put on the word coach and began lightly rubbing his bulging cock. “ I see you noticed this then huh?”

“Kind of hard to miss given the size of it. Coach.”

Sam walked around Spencer admiring his hard muscles. He reached out and rubbed his back. “Let’s get this get shirt off huh Spenc?”

Spencer hurriedly pulled his shirt off, practically quivering with anticipation. “What do you think?”

Sam ran his hand down Spencer’s arms and bulging pecs, down to his rock hard abs. “Mmm looking good Spencer…all that extra lifting is really paying off…”

Raising his arms and flexing to give Sam a better view, Spencer couldn’t help but notice that Sam was still fully dressed. “So do I get to see you Sam or-“

A sudden slap to his ass cut him off. 

“Wha-?“

“Shh. Only if your good.” 

Sam smiled and gave Spencer’s ass another soft slap. It looked so perfect, like a plump peach. Sam was sure he’d be able to bounce a quarter right off the firm checks.

“Mmm…” Spencer moaned as Sam began softly squeezing his ass, massaging the hard muscles through the tight white fabric.

Sam stepped up behind Spencer and began grinding his rock hard erection into his ass. Spencer’s sweat had made the fabric almost transparent and Sam could just make out the jock strap underneath. “You like that huh?”

“Uhhh… yes.” Spencer groaned. His own cock was becoming painfully hard in his jock. 

Sam nibbled on Spencer’s ear, enjoying how he had reduced the usually smart mouthed jock into an incoherent mess. He reached around Spencer’s muscular chest and began playing with his nipples, flicking them into hard nubs.

“Ohhh…ah.” Spencer couldn’t believe this was happening. “ ah…how are you so good at this?”

“Heh let’s just say your not McKinley’s first football whose something other than straight.”

“God Sam…” Spencer panted “Please Coach…I’m so hard…”

This time it was Sam’s turn to moan appreciatively “Mmm…” Sam slid his hand down Spencer’s sculpted chest and fingered the laces on his pants. “You think you deserve some release?”

“…please coach…”

Sam laughed. He couldn’t turn down such a beautiful plea. “ I guess you’ve been pretty good…”

Sam undid the laces and moved to pull the pants down but Spencer was already hurriedly stepping out of them. Spencer was about to pull down his jock too when Sam caught his wrist.

“No…that stays on for now.”

Spencer groaned impatiently. “Sam please-“

Sam smacked Spencer’s now bare ass check revealing in the feel of the bare flesh. “Remember who’s in charge here Spec…

“Uhh… yes coach.”

Sam walked around to face Spencer. He made quite the sight. The quarterback was flushed from head to toe. His nipples looked like they could cut glass, and his white jock strap was obscenely stretched, barely containing his engorged cock. Sam licked his lips.

“Man I’d love to sculpt you…”

He trailed his hand down to Spencer’s huge bulge, running his hands lightly over the pouch. Spencer’s hips jerked forward involuntarily craving more friction.

“Bend over the desk for me.”

Spencer was all to happy comply, sticking his gorgeous ass out as he leaned his chest on the desk. Sam pulled up Spencer’s disregarded chair, his face now almost level with Spencer’s exposed rear. Sam hooked a finger under the back of the jockstrap and pulled it back. Spencer’s hole winked at him like a perfect rosebud. Sam ran a finger over the ring of muscle tenderly.

“Mmm…..” Spencer was practically whimpering now.

“Are you a virgin Spencer? I mean it’s totally normal if you are-“

“Uhh… no. Not a virgin…uh. But I always topped before…”

Sam ran his tongue over the tight hole. He savored Spencer’s manly scent. Sam never would have thought he’d miss the smell of a high school locker room. He was so glad he hadn’t let Spencer shower first. Sam inched the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle 

“Oh wow…” Spencer moaned. “That feels amazing…”

Sam worked his tongue in further. “You haven’t felt anything yet…turn over…”

Spencer rolled over so his back was on the desk. A wet spot was slowly growing on the front of his jock.

“Wow.” Sam moaned as he ran his tongue over the wet pouch “you really liked that huh?”

“Uh-yeah. Wow-“

Sam hooked his fingers under the top of Spencer’s jock and slowly peeled it down. Spencer’s cock sprang free and smacked into his abs splattering them in beads of pre-cum. 

“Mm somebody’s a big boy.” Sam pulled the jock off the rest of the rest of the way. He couldn’t help bringing it up to his for a quick whiff. Mmm…”

With Sam sniffing his jock Spencer couldn’t help himself. He grabbed his dick and began jerking of furiously. “So good…”

Suddenly Sam slapped his hand. “No way Spenc…that’s all mine.” Sam bent down and licked the head of Spencer’s length sending shivers through the younger boy.

“God Sam…”  
Sam slowly sucked on just the head of Spencer’s dick staring up at the quarterback with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Suddenly Sam deep throated all 7 inches of Spencer’s hard cock. Spencer gasped.

“UH! OH god! Sam…those lips…uh so good.”

Sam smiled and began to hum around Spencer’s cock reducing him to incoherent moans.

“Uhh…ah…”

Sam felt Spencer’s balls begin to tighten and knew what that meant. He pulled off of Spencer’s cock and began to suck oh his balls first one and than the other. 

“Sam I can’t-uh…I’m gonna cum! UHhh!” six large shots of cum flew out of Spencer’s dick painting his abs in his juices. Sam smiled and admired his handiwork as Spencer tried to catch his breath. 

“Huh…huh...wow…”

“Good?

“Ah…so good.”

As he came back down to earth Spencer lifted his head up off the desk and looked at Sam. “How did you do that thing you did with you throat…”

Sam laughed “You liked that huh? Maybe you should reconsider Kurt’s offer to join to Glee club.”

Spencer rolled his and noticed the state of his abs. His face fell a little.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just-well you didn’t swallow…”

Sam grinned like the cat that got the cream. “ I didn’t swallow Spenc…” Sam lowered his mouth to Spencer’s abs “…so I could do.” Sam slowly lapped at the pools of cum, cleaning every inch of Spencer’s abs cock, and balls.

“Wow that was hot…” Spencer grinned “But you still have way too many clothes on.”

Sam pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a chest fit for a god. “Better?” 

Spencer sat up to run his hands over Sam’s physique. “You’re amazing…seriously do you know how hot you are?”

Laughing Sam and moved to unbutton his shorts. Spencer’s hands stopped him. “Do I get to return the favor?”

Sam leaned down and kissed Spencer’s forehead affectionately. “Maybe next time bud. Right now I want in that virgin hole of yours. Sam quickly shucked off his shorts leaving him just a pair of very tented boxer briefs. Spencer laid back down a nervously.

“I really want to do this-just-it is my first time…”

Sam balled up his t-shirt and place it under Spencer’s head like a make shift pillow. He stroked Spencer’s thigh gently. “I’ll go slow Spenc. But trust me. It will feel so, so good.”

“I always trust you Sam…”

Smiling warmly at Spencer’s trust, Sam pulled of his boxer briefs. His 8-inch monster sprung up, pulsing in anticipation.

“Holy crap Sam. Will-will that even fit?“

Sam fisted his cock as bent to retrieve a condom from the pocket of his shorts. He rolled it on and turned back to Spencer. “We’ll go slow. Don’t worry I’ll get you nice and stretched first.”

Not wanting to appear weak in front of Sam, Spencer grit his teeth “I can take it Sam…”

“I know you can buddy but we’re still taking it slow.” Sam sucked on his index finger and held it up for Spencer. “I’m gonna start with just a finger okay?”

“Kay…”

Sam slowly pushed with his finger, bit by bit working it past the ring of muscle. “Okay my fingers in Spencer. How’s it feel?”

Spencer grimaced and tried not squirm. “A bit weird…not bad really…just not normal…”

“Are you okay for me to keep going? If it’s too much say so we can stop anytime…”

Spencer mustered a cocky smile up at Sam “Just keep Coach. I said I can take it.”

“All right here goes two…”

Slowly but surely Sam worked Spencer up to three fingers. As Sam pushed back in Spencer suddenly jumped and his cock, which had been half hard up to this point quickly began to rise.

“God-what was that?”

Sam smiled “That Spenc was your prostate. It’s kinda like the male g-spot.”

“What the hell’s a g-spot?”

“It’s-I don’t know it’s like the pleasure center in women.”

Spencer laughed “Why do you think I’d know that?”

“Heh good point.”

“How did you learn what the prostate was? You don’t strike me as a guy who has tons of gay sex.”

Sam smiled proudly “Holly Holiday. Best sub ever.”

“Who-oh mmm…”

Sam laughed and pulled his fingers out. He fisted his cock slowly. “You ready for this buddy?

Spencer moaned “Just give it to me Sam.”

“Okay here goes…” Sam slowly eased his cock into Spencer’s ass and had to fight the urge to start fucking the poor boy right then. His ass was velvet smooth and tighter than any hole Sam had ever had. “God Spenc…you feel amazing. So good.”

“Uhh Sam” Spencer moaned “You feel so big…” Spencer tried to force more of Sam’s cock inside and grimaced.

“Go slow Spenc…” Sam huffed “Wait till your read…”

Spencer’s cock was rock hard again now, and he began slowing jerking himself. “Go Sam…feels so good…”

Sam began slowly pumping his cock aiming for Spencer’s prostate with each thrust. “You’re so tight Spenc…maybe I should have made you tight end instead of QB heh…”

Spencer laughed “Mmm…how long have you been saving that one up for?”

Sam smiled. “Awhile. Too cheesy?”

“I think I kind of like your cheesy…”

Sam started moving again his balls slapping against Spencer’s ass with each thrust. Spencer jerked himself faster and faster. “Harder Sam. Gah…I’m so close.”

“Me too buddy. Oh you’re ass is amazing…

With just two final thrusts Spencer was coming again firing three globs over his hands and chest. “Uh yes SAM! So good…

His climax sent Sam over the edge and soon he was coming too. “Uhh! Ha-ha.” Sam panted. 

He pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash before flopping down on the desk next to Spencer. “Ah…hah…you’re pretty good yourself Spenc.” 

As both boys caught their breath Spencer turned to face Sam with a smile on his face.

“So small confession…”

“Yeah?”

“I may have had an intimate relationship with one of your underwear ads before your started coaching here.”

Sam burst out laughing. “Really?”

“Like I said your hot.”


End file.
